


They're ginger! Why can't I be ginger too?

by aylinaurora



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aylinaurora/pseuds/aylinaurora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two years since the death of her parents, Amy and Rory. After being pardoned and freed from her prision, River knew that it would be impossible for her to abandon her parents' home. Soon, River Song starts having pregnancy symptoms. Could she be pregnant? How will the Doctor take these news?</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're ginger! Why can't I be ginger too?

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Doctor Who is a BBC tv series which began in 1963. All characters, plots and creative elements derived from the source material belong exclusively to their respective owners. I, the author of the fanfiction, do not, in any way, profit monetarily from the story. 
> 
> Gaby and Lynn both wrote his fanfic together. Please, let us know if you find any grammatical or spelling mistakes, as english is not our mother language (spanish is). This is the first of many stories we'll write, we hope you like it, and stay tuned for more!

It's been two years since the death of her parents, Rory and Amy. After being pardoned and freed from her prision, River knew that it would be impossible for her to abandon the Ponds' home. Even though she was a very strong woman, the situation about her parents did hurt her. She missed them, but she wouldn't let anyone see her pain, much less the Doctor. That impossible man, who's suffered and has been through enough in his thousand years of life, she hated to see him broken, because he certainly was, the love of her life.

To prevent the house with number 6 on its door, a bright TARDIS blue colored door, located in a certain place in Leadworth to be occupied by strangers, River made sure to keep it. Don't ask how, she just did. Ever since, she tried to have a normal apple pie life, still, it was hard to achieve since her husband wasn't a normal man. Not even a man. She got a job as an archaeologist in "The National Museum", oh, the memories it brought her: when The Pandorica oppened. In her attempts of having a normal life, she began interacting with people at the Museum, therefore, she made a few friends: a policewoman ironically named Amy, and Samantha, another archaeologist. They were aware that she was married, but at times, they doubted she was telling the truth. The reason was: her husband was never home, and explaining why he was away was a bit compicated. She couldn't think of a subtle way of explaining how her husband was flying across the universe, saving planets and defeating the bad guys, keeping everyone on planet Earth safe, so she made up stories about business trips and things like that. Amy and Sam sometimes went to her place at night to invite her out, even though her car was there, she was never home, and when they asked her about it, she always made up excuses. Where does she go? Perhaps they'll never know, or maybe they will...

Then, the symptoms began. One day, River started to feel really ill, she couldn't eat anything without feeling nausea, she had morning sickness, and started to feel extremely tired after performing her every day activities. She started to worry about her health, and told her friends she had to leave work early in order to see a doctor (not _her_ Doctor). She explained her situation, and they listened carefully, slowly realizing what was going on.

"River, I know what's happening to you," Amy rejoiced. "You are _pregnant_." she said with the biggest smile River's ever seen.

"WHAT?" River hissed. "That's the most ridiculous idea I've ever heard! How dare you suggest anything like that?".

River left the room angrily, took a cab and went to the hospital, when she got there, she realised she forgot her own car at the Museum. She had never forgotten anything before, is there something wrong with her brain? She shook her head, it had to be the nerves her friends made her feel with their comments. It couldn't be... She couldn't be.... _pregnant_ , could she? She headed to the waiting room, flooded with thoughts and worries, and then she heard her name. She entered in the doctor's office, she saw his name. "John Smith M.D.?" she smirked with a little laugh. She couldn't believe it.

After the doctor asked her what was making her feel so ill, she repeated the story she told her friends. He laughed, and asked her if she had taken a pregnancy test.

"NO. I AM NOT PREGNANT. WHY IS EVERYONE SAYING THAT. NOOOOOO!" she roared. There was something in her eyes that made the doctor fear for his life. She seemed truly angry. "I'm sorry, I had a long day", she mumbled, and hid her face under her palm. She knew it wasn't fair for the poor man to meet the angry side of her. That was only for her husband.

"But have you- have you taken the test?" he stuttered, still scared.

"No, not really" she replied. The doctor handed her a small box, she refused to take it at first, but she surrended, and ended up taking the box, losing her dignity as she took it. She hid the box in her purse and left the office without thanking the doctor. Not that she had to, she was paying him anyway. She thought it'd be better to eliminate the possibilities, and walked to the hospital's bathroom.

River was extremely confused, she had never been near anything like that thing inside the box before. Give her a gun, that's easy to use. But a pregnancy test... Almost seemed impossible. To prevent herself from having to lose her dignity twice that day, she carefully read the instructions inside the box, and followed them, step by step. Now, she had to wait. An eternity. One minute... Two... Three...

 _Positive_.

 

Wednesday afternoon. A day in the Doctor's routine that was both good and bad. After spending all week flying his TARDIS across the galaxy with Clara, Wednesday afternoon was the time he could give himself a little break from it. Clara walked out the door, but a second before he left, she came back and invited him in to have dinner with the kids she had to take care of, the Doctor hesitated, but he finally gave up and went inside the house, and forgot to take off his wedding ring, he was preparing himself for a special night, with his special lady.

The Doctor, Angie and Artie were eating the splendid food Clara had just cooked. The Doctor had completely forgotten about his date with a certain person, instead, he was enjoying an excellent meal with some excellent friends, taking a break from saving the universe. Everything was going terrific, until...

"Is he your _boyfriend_?" Angie asked Clara, with a cheeky smile.

"No, I am not her boyfriend!" the Doctor immediately responded "Clara is certainly not my girlfriend, that's just a silly idea! how dare you to think that? She's just my friend" he added nervously, as he chewed a piece of the dinner Clara has cooked for them.

"I didn’t ask you, bowtie man" Angie argued. The Doctor was surprised; this child was too sassy for her age… However old she was. He didn’t reply. "But…" Angie started, again. "Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked him directly, and the Doctor almost choked on his food.

"Me?" He snapped, and furrowed his brow. He didn’t know what to reply. "I…" he began, "I… No, I don’t have a girlfriend, Angie." He finally replied.

He hadn’t realized Clara had walked back to the table; she was eating with him and the kids. He could tell she was paying attention to his conversation with them. He gave her a dorky smile, and continued eating.

"Wow, Clara. This is marvellous," he stated with his mouth full, as he pointed at the food. He hoped that would be enough to get her attention off him, and apparently it did.

"Thank you, Doctor." She replied with a smile on her face. Then, she proceeded to eat her dinner, and the Doctor was happy his plan had worked.

"What’s that ring for?" Artie inquired, making the Doctor almost spit his food. Then he realised he hadn’t taken off his wedding ring. A strong sting of guilt hit him, knowing he had to be with River in that precise moment, he should be taking her somewhere fantastic, instead of explaining his relationship status to kids. "Hey! Answer my question." Artie demanded, his loud voice brought the Doctor back to reality. He still missed his River, though.

"Oi, don’t shout, would you?" He made a displeased face at the boy, which caused him to raise his eyebrows. He was expecting an answer. The Doctor looked around the table; everyone in the table was waiting for his answer. He sighed, as if admitting his defeat. "I don’t have a girlfriend," he repeated, looking at the side of the table, only to avoid the gaze of those three pairs of eyes, all on him. "I have… a… _wife_." He emphasized the last word, and then he looked back at the kids, and Clara. They all had an expression that screamed that they couldn’t believe what he had just said.

"You have a wife? Why didn't you tell me you have a wife? Does she even know I'm travelling with you?" Clara inquired, still in shock. The Doctor had a wife, she should've known, but... why didn't he tell her? He's always talking, but he doesn't say anything, not really. She didn't even know his name. She'd give her life for him, and she didn't even know his name. Clara repeated once more her questions at him. He didn't reply, flooded in his thoughts. "Doctor?" she asked, a bit worried.

"I'm sorry Clara, I need to go, I shouldn't be here right know" he mumbled, fixing his bow tie, still avoiding a visual confrontation, he felt guilty, he completely forgot about his date night, and he knew his wife was going to kill him... again. Not to mention he had never told Clara about his River. How do you explain the fact that you married your best friends' daughter? It's a bit complicated. Although, deep down he knew the real reason was that he wasn't ready to talk about the Ponds, his best friends. He still has nightmares about it. Seeing Amelia in front of him, crying, making a leap of faith, letting that weeping angel touch her and sending her away from him, not being able to see her again or Rory, he was already gone and dead, but he could still save his dear Amelia, _"Come along, Pond"_ he begged her, it was their thing. But that didn't even work, Amy turned around and that was the last time he ever saw her _"Goodbye, raggedy man"_ she bawled, vanishing in the air, leaving him and his wife alone in that graveyard right in front of Amy and Rory Williams' grave. River couldn't stand watching him like that, she was strong for him and she didn't let him see her pain, yet he knew she was devastated about it, and he admired her for not to let him see the damage. _Oh, dear River, always protecting me_ , he thought. She was always there for him, she'd give her life for him, and he knew that... he had already seen it. It hurt so much looking at her in the eyes, he already saw her dying, that one secret she must never know. He can't believe what that woman has done to him over the years, he swore to himself never allow someone in his hearts again, yet she managed to do so. He fell in love with River Song. "My nights are reserved for a special lady, I'm sorry Clara, see you on wednesday" he muttered, with a big smile in his face.

He took his coat and ran towards the door, in a bit excentric way, but that's who the Doctor is. Clara and the kids tried to stop him, they wanted some answers, but he was faster and left the house before they could do anything about it. Once he was outside, he ran to the TARDIS, snapped his fingers, opening the blue doors, and entered to the console. "Honey, I'm on my way!" he shouted as he pressed the right buttons to take him to River's house. He's planned something incredible for tonight. Their days together are numbered, so he makes sure every night it's worth it. It's his duty as a husband, to keep the wife pleased, no matter what it takes.

End of chapter one....


End file.
